


Piggy

by Lil Bean (torcher)



Category: Piggy Roblox, Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Check out my DevArt LilBeanArts, Heheh my two personas from Roblox are in this, I LOVE YOU!!!, M/M, No this is not a one-shot, Player is You, Welp. FANDOMS :D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torcher/pseuds/Lil%20Bean
Summary: The infection is here and Unia is a survivor. Read as she tries to find other survivors and tries to keep the infection out and away from her. Only, she's already drunk the potion.(also i changed deery's name to fawny)
Relationships: Cloudy X Clovey, Soldier X Torcher, Wolfy X deery
Kudos: 1





	1. The Potion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minitoon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Minitoon).



Unia woke up with a yawn. She shielded her face from the sun's bright rays coming in through her polka dotted shades. _Stupid Sun..._ She sat up angry about being awoken. She slipped on her Dragon slippers and closed the window and drew the shades. Unia walked towards her bathroom sleepily and sat down. She brushed her hair and shined her horn. Unia you see, wasn't like any of the other residents of her City. There were the humans, and the Animals. Unia, was neither and both. She was part Unicorn from her mother and human from her father. She ha a small group of friends because she always felt like people were looking at her. 

Unia fluffed the small tufts of fur on her cheeks and drew her hair, which she died purple, into a pony tail. From the mirror she spied the glowing green vial on top of her TV stand where she spent her time in the dark watching Anime. She stood up, careful not to knock anything over with her tail. She sat down in her bean bag and wished the potion around the vial. Days earlier Mr. P, the potato who owned the carnival, gave it to her saying 'to use it in your time of need'. Unia didn't believe that it would really do anything though and it was a trick. She closed her eyes and drunk it, expecting it to taste foul. It certainly did. 

Suddenly Unia felt woozy. She tried to stand up but, the rush was too strong. The green juice dripped from her mouth and she stumbled to the bathroom. Soon enough she felt better. _Darn potato. Ill need to have a talk with him._ She walked downstairs and figuring her mom was at work already. 

She had just started poring cereal when she heard a growling noise from behind her. Sweat started to bead on her head as she turned around. Her mother, Mrs. Ary Gewls, was there, green dripping from her mouth and the sacred family sword in her hands. Unia backed away frightened. _Whats wrong with mom???_ Mother swung the sword at Unia's head but, the smaller Unicorn ducked in time. Unia rushed out the door just to see something that would frighten her even more. The neighbors had green coming out from their eyes, and mouths. She spotted Andy, a human friend from next door. He had Black eyes and blue pupils. He growled at Unia like an.. an... animal! She turned and ran away, tears falling down her cheeks. 

_Whats wrong with everyone!?_

As she ran she could see more and more people infected. Unia stopped and hid in the old plant place that she grew vegetables in when she was little. She tried to think of what could have made them like this. _Andy was with me yesterday. He was normal then. Wait... We got potions together! . . . N O._ She wiped at her mouth and the same green juice was on the infected. Fear made Unia more white then she usually was. 

_I have to control this!!!_

Green tears ran down her face and she pulled her knees to her head. Suddenly she heard the creaking of boards above her. She shakily looked up and saw two large eyes staring at her. She slowly crawled away, when the figure landed in front of her. Unia looked up, ready to run, when relief went through her. The male deer crouched down and grinned. He had large eyes and a over sized 'SAVE THE TREES!' tee-shirt. Large dots lined under his clear normal eyes. "Heya lil'Corn!" He said, remembering his old nickname for Unia. 

"Heya Fawny," She answered rolling her eyes. She looked up at the giddy Deer. "Your not infected are you?" She asked. He scratched his ear, thinking. "Mm-mm nope! I'm just hiding out here. How have you been? I haven't seen you since i left that crummy Junior High!" "Calm down dude. your going WAY to fast again." Unia answered getting up. 

fawny was an old friend of hers. they split up when they had to go to different high schools. He was seen as weird also because he had anthro legs. something that Animals hadn't had for a long time. It defiantly made sitting hard for him. I remembered that he used to work with someone here. " Wheres Clovey?" i asked, tilting my head to the side. " I'm not sure. He quit sometime ago, saying that he was offered a job with Mr. P." _Mr. P! Not him! Clovey could be in trouble!_ I grabbed Fawny's arm and headed towards the door. " We have to find him!" Fawny nodded understanding. "Lets go." He said as we walked out the door.


	2. The Outpost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deery and Unia head towards the Outpost to where Mr. P's lab is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so i just realized something. this will be a short book if its just piggy 1. So ill be adding piggy 2. ill tell you when i comes to that

Fawny and I just made it to the outpost. "Do you think he will be here?" Fawny asked stopping me from heading in. I nodded hoping that i was correct, "He must be. this is where Mr. P usually is." Fawny looked at the entrance and we headed in. It was very large, buildings everywhere. We could see Mr. P's lab in the back. "That was easy!" Fawny said stepping forward. Suddenly he fell on his face. I looked to see what made him fall. A large hole had tripped him. As I looked around i could see more holes. "Stupid hole," Fawny mumbled getting up. "It ripped my shirt!" I looked at the rip and tried not to laugh. I went ahead and saw a room with beds in it. _I wonder who lived here._ I heard people talking from somewhere. I couldn't hear what they were saying but they were defiantly people. I raced out the room and ran towards the voices. I stopped and hid behind the building they were next to for just in case. 

I was surprised and scared at what I saw. Someone wearing a green jumpsuit and hat was on the ground trying to shield them self as a zebra wearing a purple dress raised a sword. _The infected!_ As I went closer, I realized that I what i thought was happening was wrong. The zebra wasn't infected. The person on the ground was. There was more people there too. A horse was holding someone wearing a yellow suit much like the infected one on the ground, to the wall. A human was watching the zebra. They were holding them self like they didn't want to see but at the same time still wanted to. Another one wearing the green jumpsuit but had a card in his hat and a missing arm was yelling at them but was staying in the hole, scared to be put in the same situation.

The infected person raised his arm higher, "Stop!" Suddenly i was moving in front of the infected person with my arms out, blocking the zebra. _What am i doing!!?!?!?_ The zebra stopped, surprised. "What are you doing!? Move!" She said scowling at me. I snorted at her, "Nope! This persons still alive! Just... infected." The person being held on the wall got the horse off him. He raced to the infected and took his mask off. He was infected too. "Soldier! are you ok?" He pulled 'Soldier' into a hug. 

I crossed my arms at the three people as they huddled together. "Why are you doing this and who are you." I asked. Fawny finally got here and yelled, "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!!!! PEOPLE CAME OUT OF THE HOLES!!!" He paused and saw the situation. "...oh." 

The human walked to me hesitantly. "Um, I'm Y/N. That's Zizzy and that's Pony. And those two infected are a soldier and Torcher i think." I grabbed their hand and shook it. "I'm Unia and this is Fawny!" I turned towards the Soldier and Torcher and squatted down. "I may have saved you but pull anything and heads will roll." I said smiling warmly at them. The soldier smiled awkwardly at me. " You don't need to call me soldier. The other soldiers call me Fluff." Torcher then spoke up, "And Torcher's my real name." the one in the hole finally came out and grinned. "I'm spade."

Suddenly green dripped from my mouth again. "She's infected! Let's just kill her now!" Zizzy yelled raising her sword. I looked in a nearby puddle and saw one of my eyes were black. Soldier and Torcher grabbed me and put me behind them while Spade put me in the hole with him. "What are you doing?" I asked. Soldi- Fluff, looked at me. "Just given payback for savin us." He scowled at Zizzy. 

"Back off Zebra." Torcher said raising a flame thrower. Pony shielded Y/N. I stood up and broke through them. "I'm not here to cause harm. We are looking for someone named Clovey." I said. Torcher perked up at the name. " That's the new scientist! When the infection started he ran home to save his boyfriend Cloudy." I nodded thinking. "Where does he live? i asked raising an eyebrow. After Torcher told me the address i thought of something. "Do any of you wanna come?" i asked. Y/N shook their head. "Me, Zizzy and Pony are going to stop Mr. P. The military boys are going to have to help you." Soldier nodded his head fast. "Anything to get away from the trespassing zebra." Spade sighed and smiled. "Ill stay here. I'm going to make sure that things go smoothly while Torcher's gone."

I laughed and held out my hand. "Let's go then!"

We waved bye to Y/N and her murderess Zebra and left the outpost. There's someone that needs our help. 


	3. the warehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts raining and the small group will need to find some cover.

It had been two hours of walking, when it started raining. I knew that there was at least another hour of walking especially at this speed. Because fawny wasn't infected, we had to protect him. So that meant hiding and fighting infected people.

"Hey Unia? i'm getting wet. can we stop for a bit?" Fluff asked, drenched. I laughed at how wet he was and answered with sure. A large abandoned warehouse was nearby so we ran over to there. I noticed a hole in the wall, big enough for a person to fit through. "Who wants to volunteer?" i asked turning to look at the other three. fawny's hand shot up surprisingly. "Ill go!" he said determined. 

I moved over and let him go in. 

** _Deery Pov_ **

I crawled through the hole and looked around. Everything was dark and spooky. _What it the right choice to do this?_ I headed down a narrow hall opening up into a large room. Large boxes were spread around the room. A large crane was holding one but i could tell it has been off for years. the large room had a flight of stairs leading to the second floor. The second floor's railing had chain links on it for only god knows why. _I should find an entrance to let the others in..._ A large creek came from the second floor. I felt fear go down my spine and i took off towards the hole. 

A infected hyena with a black stripped jacket on appeared behind me. His large swirly eyes stared at me as he grinned. I backed away and tried to throw a box at him. Anything to stop him. I kept on running and throwing stuff at him until i saw the hole. _Yes! i'm safe!_ I went through the hole, relief flowing through me. "fawny???" Unia saw me and reached for my hand. I felt the wolf grab my leg and I looked up at Unia. "Sorry lil'corn." My antler broke as i was pulled through and Unia screaming my name.


End file.
